


A summer story

by Saint Seleene (M_N_Penz)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Gen, Lloyd find another story for telling, Lloyd in Mineral Town, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Saint%20Seleene
Summary: Summer, Claire and other story about lost love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una historia de verano](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277611) by St. Seleene. 



 I meet her the first day of summer.

The sea breeze waved her blonde hair, covering her blue eyes. 

She smiled and said:

"Hi! My name is Claire. Welcome!"

She reached out her hand and I hold it, greeting her; stunned by her cheerful voice and sparkly look.

Claire pointed out a road, indicating the way to the center of the city. I was grateful for her help and asked if she don't go. She denied with a nostalgic smile, gazing the sea.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend".

* * *

 I followed the road, in a short time I arrived to the inn. The owner was serious but kind at welcome me, and let his young daughter led me to my room. Time later, I walked down stairs to have dinner.

After giving my order, the water asked me for any problem at my arrival. The situation was perfect to take advantage of, so told him about the nice girl that helped me. 

"Said her name was Claire, she live close?"

The man answered that she attended a farm on the south of the village. He doesn't seemed confortable, so I just let the topic out.

* * *

 With the pass of the days I learned that Mineral Town was a small and quiet place. All the locals knew each other and more than a simple neighborhood they were a friendly community.

See her running side to side was pretty normal, so much that it became an habit watch her every day of the season. Evidently, she was an active girl.

My curiosity grew fast and with no advice, I began looking for information, but the only answers I receive were praises to her good work, all of this in company of sad smiles and distressed looks.

I truly didn't understand the reason.

* * *

 The afternoons at the beach were magical, the glowing colors of the sunset reflecting on the sea like a mirror. And, every single day, the farmer sat down on the dock and waited.

In several times we started into a conversation, I told her about my wife and daughter. Claire talked about her farm and her cousin Jack that worked with her. When I asked for his boyfriend, she just smiled and showed me a photograph. Claire was with a brown guy of purple eyes, who playfully kissed her cheek while she laughed. The picture looked old and she a little younger, so I thought it was taken a long time ago.

Full of happiness, she began talking about his boy, who called Kai; and very excited told me that he came every summer's start to open his shop and spend time with her.

"But he still don't come… probably he had a mishap and will come in a few days. Sure, he will come, I know."

Claire stayed looking to the sea in a strange way. Seeing her so quiet, I left her alone.

* * *

 The season was about to finish and it meant that my business in the town will come to the end. I was really satisfied with the obtained success and only left enjoy my last two days in Mineral Town.

After say goodbye to the villagers and thanks them for their hospitality, I took the main square way to the beach.

Far away, on the dock, the little blonde was standing still. I just wanted say bye to her, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was a young man in a blue cap looking to me. He was Jack, Claire's cousin and husband of a lady named Popuri.

"I listened that you will go soon; it was a pleasure had you been here. Especially for her…", he nodded pointing her cousin. 

I told him that Claire was the same age that my daughter and she remained me to her.

He moved his head approving my answer. 

"She talked something about waiting his boyfriend, right?" 

I said yes and asked about Kai's delay. He just smiled at me; in the same sad way than the others.

"I heard you like to hear stories. Let's go, I'll tell you one", and he let me to his house.

* * *

 My last day in Mineral Town was dedicated to packing. I paid the bill and thanked the landlord for his kindness. I went to the dock for last time, the ship was waiting for me; and there she was, her blue eyes covered by her blonde hair.

"You didn´t tell me you leaving! That's not right", she said with a pout. 

I laughed before patted her head. 

"I'm sorry, Claire. I didn't have much time. By the way, I hope come back here."

Her eyes sparkled.

"Really? That's great! I wish you could meet Kai, we'll get married when he get back. And you will be invited!"

"It'll be a pleasure. I will bring my wife Grettel and my daughter, so you can meet her."

When the ship was leaving, I saw her shaking her hand and shouted:

"Goodbye, Mr. Lloyd! Come back soon!"

* * *

_"Why do you have to go? The rest of the year is so long without you…"_

_"Come on, Claire, my little flower. Time will pass quickly, you know it. Come here, give me another farewell gift."_

_Kai grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer, and stole one more kiss. She laughed flushed as she pushed him lovingly._

_"I won't let you go!"_

_""This time is for a good reason, little coral!"_

_She saw him curiously. He pulled a blue feather out of his pocket and put it behind her ear. Claire looked him amazedly._

_"I'll come back the next summer and stay forever… can you wait for me?"_

_She nodded with tears in her eyes and threw himself into his arms. He whispered 'I love you' while hugged her._

_The season passed quickly and the emotion and happiness of Claire invaded everybody. The first day of summer, she went to the pier waiting for him. But hours passed and Kai didn't arrive._

_Jack tried to get her away from the town's gossip with any excuse, he didn't want saw her worried and sad. But when the hours became days, he began to worried himself._

_One day, a man appeared on the pier looking for Claire. With a sad gesture he told the news: a storm, a shipwreck, few survivors; and none were Kai._

_She didn't accept it._

_Every summer afternoon she went to the pier. No matter what they said, Kai still alive and he'll come back with her. She will wait…_


End file.
